Our First Time
by biakozlakowski
Summary: Me abraça, e eu sinto, de verdade, que deve ser com ele. O resto de minha vida pertence a Peeta Mellark.


**CONTEM SPOILERS DE "A ESPERANÇA"**

**Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens aqui citados pertence a mim. Não tenho nenhuma intenção de lucrar com a publicação dessa história.**

**Ship: Katniss/Peeta**

* * *

Já faz algumas semanas desde que Peeta retornou ao Distrito 12. Ainda me é estranha a sensação de não ser mais escrava da Capital. De viver em paz.

Peeta e eu nos entendemos. Eu estou ajudando-o a relembrar certas coisas que sua memória ainda não consegue distinguir entre realidade e alucinação, quando ele diz:

- Você tem um filho meu. Verdadeiro ou falso? - Peeta me encara enquanto eu penso cuidadosamente na resposta.

- Falso. – Ele faz uma cara de quem não entendeu então eu completo. – Inventamos essa história antes de entrar na arena pela segunda vez. Depois que saímos de lá, Haymitch deu um jeito de divulgar que eu havia perdido o bebê.

Peeta abaixa os olhos, aparentemente tentando encaixar minha resposta em suas lembranças. Então ele chega mais perto e me abraça. Retribuo o abraço, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro e me aconchegando. Sei que Peeta gosta quando eu faço isso porque ele sempre aperta o abraço.

Ficamos assim por algum tempo, até que ele me solta do abraço e me beija. Me beija com seus lábios quentes, delicados, porém fervorosos, com sede de carinho, com sede de amor, com sede de Katniss. Com sede de mim.

À medida que eu retribuo os beijos de Peeta, com a mesma intensidade com que ele me beijou inicialmente, ele vai jogando o peso de seu corpo para cima de mim. Estávamos sentados no sofá de sua casa na Aldeia dos Vitoriosos. Ele deita-se sobre mim, e durante nossos apaixonados beijos, vou lentamente passando a mão em suas costas, subindo sua camisa e, mais lentamente ainda, sem saber se devo ou não, tirando-a. Peeta não me impede, o que me dá a impressão de que não foi errado. Ele mexe em meus cabelos com uma mão e, com a outra, vai lentamente subindo minha camiseta, dando-me tempo para impedi-lo caso queira.

Mas eu não quero.

Eu deixo Peeta retirá-la de mim, e também o deixo passar suas mãos pelo meu corpo. Ele vai passando, devagar, acariciando cada pedaço de pele, fazendo com que eu me sinta bem, pedindo mais.

Junto minha boca à dele novamente, dessa vez com mais intensidade, mordendo-o, lambendo-o, dando-lhe prazer com um mero beijo. Termino de despi-lo, dessa vez mais convicta do que eu quero. Ele ri maliciosamente quando termino de tirar suas calças e, antes que eu possa ao menos tocar em suas roupas íntimas, me empurra de volta para o sofá e me despe por inteiro. Me deixa completamente nua. Ele aprecia cada parte do meu corpo, beija e mordisca, fazendo com que eu dê leves e baixos gemidos, acompanhados de alguns puxões em seus cabelos. Mas ele não reclama.

Quando Peeta termina de beijar todo o meu corpo nu, ele beija meus lábios novamente, com menos intensidade, um pouco mais delicado. E então eu faço o que estava planejando há tanto tempo.

Eu ponho a mão entre suas pernas e o acaricio, por cima de sua cueca. Peeta mordisca levemente meu ouvido.

- Ah, Katniss... Se você soubesse há quanto tempo eu venho sonhando com isso... – Ele sussurra em meu ouvido. E são essas palavras que me dão coragem de continuar com minhas carícias. Abaixo suas roupas íntimas o suficiente para fazer com que o membro de Peeta salte de entre suas pernas, já duro devido à minha massagem.

Cada vez com mais intensidade Peeta vai me beijando e passando suas mãos em meu corpo. Em meus seios, minha barriga, minhas coxas. Sem reclamar do movimento que agora minhas duas mãos fazem em seu membro.

Depois de minutos, que mais pareceram segundos, de tão prazerosos, Peeta diz, em uma voz rouca:

- Kat, eu não aguento mais esperar. – E morde meu ombro, mas de uma maneira que a marca de seus dentes não fica muito profunda em minha pele.

Eu olho dentro de seus olhos, e vejo os olhos de Peeta brilhando. Beijo leve e rapidamente sua bochecha esquerda, e sussurro em seu ouvido:

- Então vai.

Peeta entra em mim com delicadeza, certificando-se de que não está me machucando. Começa a fazer movimentos, e me enche cada vez mais de prazer.

Enquanto Peeta me penetra, cada vez mais rápido e mais forte, nos beijamos. Um beijo mais apaixonado que outro, intercalados por altos gemidos, vindos da minha parte.

Finalmente chegamos ao ápice do prazer, juntos. Peeta continua, até onde aguenta. Quando finalmente se cansa, acha um jeito de deitar-se ao meu lado. Me abraça, e eu sinto, de verdade, que deve ser com ele. O resto de minha vida pertence a Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**N/A: Finalmente voltei a escrever fics! Apesar de que, essa é minha primeira fic de THG hihi Pra quem não sabe, escrevo também de HP e PJ. **

**Bom, espero que tenha gostado da fic... Não costumo escrever Rated M, mas é que essa cena me veio na cabeça uma vez hahaha Desculpem qualquer erro gramatical ou gráfico no nome dos personagens, acabei de ler A Esperança. Enfim, mandem reviews com possíveis correções no nome dos personagens/observações da fic e falando se vocês gostaram ou não! Um beijo e até a próxima fic :D**

**PS: Pensei em fazer continuação, não necessariamente uma continuação Rated M, mas uma continuação contando o que aconteceu depois e tal. O que acham? **


End file.
